


miles high

by androgenius



Series: Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: A different Nancy Drew kink fic for every day in December until Christmas! The request for this one was: "do you think you could write a short smut story where Kate and Carson are flying to Scotland together and get a little frisky in the airplane bathroom?"





	

Carson Drew hasn't quite recognized his life Ever since he asked Kate Austin the marry him. Where he is cautious and methodical, she's unpredictable and spontaneous. She's a firecracker, his Kate, and he loves every bit of her wildly untamed nature.  

Most of the time, anyway. 

This is not one of those times. 

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy."

I am _not_ being a fuddy-duddy," he retaliates lamely, the sound of it less than convincing even to his own ears. "I'm merely being practical. It doesn't even make sense from a physics-based perspective, and frankly, it's dangerous. For all we know, this could be illegal!" 

His time is half-hushed, half-through clenched teeth, panic slowly but surely seeping into the space between the words. 

"Even if it _were_ illegal-- which it isn't-- you're a perfectly capable lawyer--"

"-- _prosecutor_ \--"

"-- who would have plenty of contacts to help out. Luckily for both of us, there are no rules against two people occupying an airplane bathroom simultaneously."

"I'm pretty sure _having sex_ in one does not fall within the bounds of legality, even if that's true--"

"It's not like it's indecent exposure-- you do realize that this is not helping your argument about you not being a fuddy-duddy in the least, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do; I just don't see why you are so interested in turning yourself into a pretzel, that's all."

"Scotland's a far way from home. It's quite the long flight ahead of us. Plenty of time to un-pretzel ourselves." Sticking her tongue out at him, she promptly starts to unbuckle. 

"Wha-- _now_?! Here?!" 

"Oh, grow up, Carson." 

"Behaving like a grown-up is exactly what I'm doing right now!"

She throws him a small, teasing smile. "Yes. Now and here. See you in about five minutes." Smiling, she leans in to kiss him, Carson left momentarily dumbfounded as he watches her disappear into one of the bedrooms. Remembering which one is important. It won't do if he inadvertently disturbed someone else from their business by trying to open the door. 

His heart is racing. He's just noticing that now, Carson glancing down at his watch. Two more minutes. 

Christ, this woman will be the end of him. 

When he does get up, he realizes that he's almost trembling from the nerves, the unbelievable amount of PDA he's about to engage in with the woman he loves, and he closes his eyes, calling back his law school days for a moment. Calm. This is nothing compared to some of those lectures. 

Walking up to the bathroom, he finds it locked with a small frown, Carson quickly giving it a few rhythmic taps with his knuckles. 

The turnaround is instantaneous as the door opens, Kate pulling him inside before promptly shutting and locking the door again. 

"Are you sure--"

He doesn't have time to finish the thought as Kate pushes him against the door to kiss him, _hard_. 

Now _this_ , this he does not have time for. If she wants the upper hand, she'll have to earn it. Especially after talking to him like that. So he flips them over effortlessly-- he knows she loves that-- and runs his fingers into her hair with a groan. There's a moan in there, too, though he's fairly certain it's from Kate this time, having shoved her hand down her pants to start touching herself after undoing the button and zipper, Carson slowly kissing his way down her neck. " _God_ , you are so hot when you do that--"

"Oh yeah--?" 

"Mmhmm," he murmurs softly against her skin with a small mischievous smile, his fingers already deftly working to unbuckle his belt. 

"Someone's eager--"

"We're in an airplane bathroom; speed would be to our benefit--"

"Let me guess; you want to make sure we can be back in our seats just in case the pilot turns on the fasten seatbelt sign?"

"I mean, that would be quite nice, yes," he mutters under his breath, tugging her jeans down only for his eyes to widen. No panties. "You-- planned this?!"

"Oh, don't give me that look," she throws him a chiding glance as her own hands work to get his own pants and boxers down far enough to let his cock spring free. "Michael and Moira do this sort of thing all the time!"

"We are _not_ Michael and Moira!" he protests, only for Kate to cut him off with a kiss. 

"Well, not with  _that_ attitude," she grins. "Now stop complaining and fuck me up against this door!"

He has her turned around, her front pushed up against the door in no time, his hand moving down to cradle her ass in his palm. "If I'm going to fuck you," he starts slowly, his breath hot against the shell of her ear, Kate sighing sharply as she pushes her ass back against his crotch, trying hard to entice him, "I'll do it on my own terms."

Reaching around her body, he starts to tease at her clit, the movement almost agonizingly slow, the hand formerly cradling her ass now inching its way down to between her legs to start teasing his knuckle between her folds, a sharp sigh leaving Kate's throat. 

It's a delightfully satisfying noise. 

"And if we're going to break the law--"

"-- which we're not--"

"-- we ought to at least do it right."

Pushing his fingers inside of her, he can't help but smile at the sound of the moan that escapes her, the way her head falls back even as her fingernails scramble for purchase on the flat of the bathroom door.

" _God_ , Carson--"

"Shhh, wouldn't want to alert any of the flight attendants, now would we?"

The laugh that leaves her at that sounds as though caught halfway between groan and gasp, her hips ass starting to slowly press back and into his hands. "Speak for yourself--"

He starts fingerfucking her slowly but steadily, occasionally curling his fingers down to press on her g-spot only to be rewarded with a soft moan, his forefinger gently circling her clit to make her breath increasingly shallow, her forehead falling forward and against the door with a soft thud.

"I can tell you're getting close," he whispers hotly, his movements starting to speed up as her whimpers seem to do the same. "You might want to give yourself something to muffle the screams or the whole plane is going to hear just how hard I made you come in here."

She whines, low and desperate, Kate pressing her forearm flat against the door only to dig her teeth into the skin. 

He's not wrong-- usually isn't, even if that only makes him all the more fun to tease as a result-- and Kate feels herself come, clenching around his fingers as her body undulates from the surprise of her orgasm. She knows she's marking herself, knows she's going to be left with subtle red tooth-shaped indents in her arm for a few weeks to come, but the way it muffles the sounds of her coming makes it more than worthwhile. 

Besides. There's a time and a place for a little pain, the surprise of overwhelming pleasure-- 

It's why she's all too glad when he decides to replace his fingers with his cock, his now-free hand, grabbing hold of her hip to start pistoning in and out of her, hard and fast, Kate digging into her arm all the harder as she moans, her eyes rolling back.

"Gonna have to stay quieter than that, Kate-- don't make me regret I didn't bring something along to gag you with--"

His thrusts are hard, deep, and fast, echoing the occasionally turbulent motion of the plane that seem to only push him further inside of her alongside them, Kate's moans starting to take on a life of their own as she feels her pussy walls start to flutter around his cock, his finger circling her clit slowly but surely driving her insane. 

"Mmgh-- mm--"

"That's a good girl, you come for daddy, Kate," he breathes hard as he feels his own orgasm slowly start to approach, knowing fully well-- a glance at his watch doing its job to confirm the thought for him-- that speed is more a virtue in a situation like this one-- it's a necessity. "Fuck-- close--" 

She moans again, the desperate sound intermingling with the low growl that escapes Carson as he feels himself speed up for several more thrusts through Kate's orgasm before his own hips still, and he feels himself come inside of her, _hard_. 

" _Fuck_ \--"

Kate's still whimpering, but Carson slowly guides her back and away from her arm, the angry red indentations seeming to stand as living proof of their accomplishment here. Kissing their evidence-- including those ones where she managed to draw blood-- he can't help but smile.

"You really did a number on yourself this time."

" _I_ was told to stay quiet."

"And you did a _phenomenal_ job." Kissing the space under her ear, he smiles as he hears her giggle, a soft, tinkling sound that seems to light up his whole universe. 

"I love how much of a potty mouth you become when you fuck me... I feel like the regular version of you would be _horrified_ with yourself."

"Mm... then I guess you'll have to cherish him all the more when you do have him around." Smiling, he slowly pulls out of her, Kate grabbing for several tissues-- suddenly grateful for the efficient access provided here as she wipes the evidence of his come from her thighs, between her legs-- before tugging her pants back up.

"Think anyone heard us?"

"Probably, but something tells me that you hope someone did."

Grinning, Kate leans in to offer him a kiss on the cheek before undoing the latch on the door. "Oh. _Absolutely_. Plus... now we have a _fantastic_ story to tell Moira and Michael once we get to Scotland."


End file.
